When In Doubt
by LoofysHat
Summary: Luffy is like a wildfire, and it isn't long before Zoro gets caught up in the flame. [AU, pairing ZoLu/LuZo] Rated T but may steadily progress - warnings will be applied when necessary.
1. Encounters

**Chapter One**

Encounters

The blow was much more painful then Luffy had initially anticipated and ended up crying out even with the clear intention of not doing so.

"OUCH!"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you cause me?!" Garp yelled loudly, his words punctuated by hard slaps to the back of the young boy's head.

No, in fact Luffy hadn't the slightest inkling of the issues he was most definitely causing.

Sure, constantly running out of school and skipping lectures topped with failing almost every single test he took may not have been the best start to the year he'll admit that, but he couldn't stay still in a stuffy classroom for more then three hours straight because there was just _so much more he could be doing. _

"There're only so many strings I can keep pulling you dumbass!" Garp snapped, his fist falling to the table with a loud whack.

Luffy pouted, his gaze dropping to the mahogany wood.

It isn't like he did it on purpose—he just found it extremely difficult to concentrate in class. He decided not to voice that particular opinion, however, as it would most likely worsen matters further. Instead, Luffy stayed silent until Garp grew tired of his yelling and finally sat down, fixing Luffy with a tight glare.

_I don't want to go to this stupid school _he wanted to say, but knew better. With a light sigh Luffy stood and exited the dining room, heading towards the door. If luck was on his side, he wouldn't have to come back for a while.

It was a hot day, the sun high above the clouds. The classroom was equally hot and Luffy almost gagged upon entering.

Once spying Usopp, his best friend since he could remember, Luffy made a beeline for the open desk next to the long nose's.

He said nothing much when Luffy melted into the chair beside him, just watched him knowingly.

"Tired?" Usopp asked although it wasn't really a question. Luffy shook his head—paused—then nodded. Usopp quirked an eyebrow before zeroing in on a light purple mark that was decorating his friend's right eye. "_Fight_?"

"Stupid pops. Haven't been home in a while and this is what he does." Was all Luffy said before turning his head with effort towards the front when the door slid open.

His already wide eyes widened further at the person entering. "Who's that?" He asked Usopp in the best whispering voice he could manage which meant half the class could hear him anyway.

Usopp shrugged his shoulders, looking just as confused.

The man looked young, possibly only a little older then Luffy himself and had an air of danger circling him, which was also strangely enticing. Luffy's eyes zeroed in on his green cropped hair and the scar on his left eye, forcing it closed.

"He a professor?" Luffy wondered aloud, eyes shifting to Usopp.

His lecture class was pretty big and Luffy never really paid attention to any who come in and out, only those he considered close friends. For some reason though, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the green-haired man and also felt somewhat annoyed he hadn't noticed him before.

"Oh," Usopp suddenly said, breaking Luffy's wobbly train of thought. "I think that's Roronoa Zoro. He's in Sanji's class."

"Sanji—" Luffy paused. "Oh yeah that guy." Luffy squinted his eyes and leaned further forward on his desk, peering at the man as he bent down and picked something up from a desk he possibly occupied before. The person sitting at that desk backed away rather quickly when Zoro got near.

Luffy's eyebrows narrowed when the man left again, the noise in the room returning to normal.

Usopp looked over at Luffy, obviously about to say something before noting the mischievous glint in his friend's dark orbs.

"What…?" Usopp mumbled.

"I wanna know him."

* * *

><p>Whilst Usopp normally humours his friend's idiocy, today he decided to try to knock some sense into him.<p>

"No, Luffy."

"Why not?" Said boy whined.

"Did you not see that guy?! He looks dangerous!"

Luffy blinked owlishly at him and shrugged. "Where the hell is he anyway."

"Like I said—"

"Oh— SANJI!"

Usopp had to break into a run pretty quick in order to catch up to Luffy who had broke into a sprint almost instantly on seeing the blonde man.

"Oh, Luffy." Sanji turned from whatever he was doing to look over at the dark haired boy who was staring up at him expectantly. "…What is it?"

"Do you know who this Roron—Roro…Roroboan Zlo guy is?"

Sanji stared at the younger man for a long moment before concluding he knew no one by that name.

"Roronoa ZORO." Luffy turned to spy Usopp, bending over slightly propped on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Oh right, Zoro."

Sanji grimaced. "Oh Marimo. What about him?"

"Where is he?"

Sanji paused. "Probably where all the muscle heads go." Luffy stared at him, obviously not understanding. "Near the gym there's the sports hall, you know where theres the archery and kendo and stuff. He's probably by the dojo near there."

Luffy's mouth turned into an 'o' of realisation and he sped off before either long nose or blonde could say anything.

"What's with the dumbass this morning?" Sanji inquired, turning his gaze on Usopp who bit his bottom lip before shrugging.

"Don't ask me, I don't understand what goes on inside that guy's head."

* * *

><p>Luffy halted by the stairs leading to the double doors that lead to the more sporty area of the large school. Here, actually, not many people tended to pursue athletic dreams. More medical like his friend Trafal-guy.<p>

Luffy was about to forget why he had even come here before spotting the green-haired man through the open doors of the Dojo.

He contemplated jumping out of the window and running towards said dojo because it wasn't actually part of this building, but spied a professor, one he didn't particularly like, walking his way and promptly decided to safe it and walk down the stairs and out the double doors like any normal college student.

The dojo was a hop, skip and a jump away so Luffy was over there and peeking through the doors pretty fast.

Zoro was still wearing his usual clothes, dark forest green shirt and black jeans, and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Luffy tip-toed closer trying to see what the man was doing before Zoro turned his head and part of his upper body around and fixed him with a steel glare that probably would've sent anyone else running for the hills.

Having being noticed, Luffy saw no reason why he couldn't just walk inside.

"Oi! Shoes— shoes!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry—" Luffy leant over and removed his sandals in two swift movements and padded his way towards Zoro before sitting directly in front of him.

Zoro, still watching him uncertainly, placed a honed sword he was holding down to rest on his lap. The sword was black and red and looked incredibly sharp so Luffy edged back just a little.

"And you are…?"

Zoro's voice was every bit as deep as Luffy had expected it to be and he liked it. "Luffy. Monkey D Luffy."

"And you want…?"

"Zoro to teach me about swords."

Zoro stared at the kid for a moment, aware that he was using first name basis already which made him somewhat uncomfortable. He was also really blunt which further made Zoro assume he probably said whatever whenever without really thinking about it, which indicated he _probably_ wasn't lying about the sword thing.

Zoro narrowed his eyebrows further then seemed humanly possible. "You want what?"

Luffy quirked an eyebrow because he was sure he spoke clearly and wasn't sure why Zoro was asking him indirectly to repeat it. "Zoro's really good with swords, everyone knows that."

To be honest Luffy wasn't interested in swords at all, he was only interested in the man who used them, but he wasn't going to give that away just yet.

Zoro's eyebrows loosened and he shrugged to himself. "Sure if you want."

"Really!?"

Zoro jumped, eyes flying back up to Luffy who was now on all fours and crawling indiscreetly towards him.

"Y-Yeah…" He backed away before flinging a hand up that clashed with Luffy's face. "Too close idiot!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled and rolled back onto his heels, peeking out from behind Zoro's spread fingers. "Sorry, Zoro."

He twitched at the sound of his first name but decided abruptly to let it go because "Roronoa" would undoubtedly sound weird as fuck coming out of this kid's mouth.

Actually, Zoro thought to himself as Luffy settled back down onto his butt and gazed at him with big dark orbs, he has seen this kid before. He was always hanging around that other kid Usopp who was always around Sanji. Now that he thought about it, his bastard sparring buddy Trafalgar was also around Luffy a lot.

So _this_ was the famous little trouble maker.

He made a face when he noticed the way Luffy was grinning at him, as if there were some ulterior motive behind his wanting to learn sword play. "Don't look at me like that, it's fucking creepy."

Luffy's face loosened as if he hadn't even realised he was doing it. "So when can we start?"

"Don't you have exams starting in what," He paused. "A week?"

Luffy pouted, averting his gaze for a minute. Yes, yes he did, but he didn't care about those at all. He had better things he wanted to do with his life and taking exams was not included.

"I suck at studying, so there's probably no point anyway." Luffy said finally, directing his gaze back up to Zoro who was clearly amused. "What?" Zoro said nothing. "_What_? Only smart people can learn swordplay?"

Zoro chuckled then before pulling a hand through his hair. This kid was kind of cute. "Why don't you get someone to help?"

Luffy's eyes sparkled and he grinned. "That's a good idea!"

Zoro nodded. He often had those.

"Can Zoro help me?"

Zoro faltered. He didn't expect _that_. Sure, his grades were fine but he would've expected the kid to chose someone like Trafalgar to help him. The guy was a bloody genius.

"Um—"

"Please? _Pretty_ please?"

"Okay I guess—"

Luffy shot two fists up in the air. Zoro was starting to regret this. This kid was too enthusiastic for his own good and frankly it was tiring Zoro out just to look at him.

"Okay okay, now that you've got what you want, get out so I can concentrate."

Luffy's excitement died down momentarily and then he gave a nod, knowing that if he pissed the green-haired man off he might not be able to hang around him again and Luffy didn't want that.

"'Kay." He heaved himself up, walking towards his sandals that were lying wrong side up on the floor before slipping them on. "See ya, Zoro!"

* * *

><p>Luffy paused before throwing open the door to the massive art room. He saw only a few people present, hidden behind canvases and large sculptures that Luffy probably could never make even if his life depended on it.<p>

He entered the room, careful not to accidentally break anything and risk getting thrown out, again, and not getting to tell Usopp the good news.

He spotted the long nose hidden behind a medium sized canvas, a sea of painting utensils clattering the desk behind him.

"Oi, 'Sopp!" Luffy called, mumbling distracted apologies when told to 'shush' by the few people scattered here and there. "Guess what, guess what?!"

Usopp sighed good-naturedly and stepped back from his painting. "You found Zoro and now he wants to kill you."

"Nu-uh!"

"He's going to get someone else to kill you?"

Luffy shook his head eagerly. "He's gonna train me! Oh and help me study—"

"TRAIN YOU— WHAT?"

Luffy backed up at bit, flinging a hand out to grab a red bottle that contained paint and was heading for a straight course to the floor. "Yeah- he said after the exams he'll teach me about swords!"

"Since when are you interested in swords?"

"Since never."

"So why… never mind."

"And, and, he's gonna help me study!"

"Well that is a miracle in itself."

Luffy pouted, eyebrows pulled together. Usopp smiled a bit and flicked Luffy's nose.

"Well I guess I should be glad _someone _will have the patients to help you continue school."

Luffy's lips broke into a wide grin and he giggled.

"So when does all this start?" Usopp asked distractedly as he dropped two messy paint brushes into the jar filled with bright green water.

Luffy, eyeing the green water intently, mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said no," Luffy said again, lifting his gaze to find his friend's. Usopp's face slowly made what he'd just said dawn on him and he made a face of horror. "Wait—!"

Usopp sighed. "Jeez, maybe the guy was lying."

"Zoro wouldn't lie!"

Usopp sighed again and pulled a hand through his unruly locks. He packed away the art things and covered the canvas. "Let's go."

Dejected, Luffy followed Usopp out of the art room towards the exit of the main building. He glanced over his shoulder at Luffy and felt a guilty swirling in his gut. "If it's bothering you this much, we could go find him?"

Luffy shook his head. He didn't want the swordsman getting annoyed if he pestered him more then he had already. If he did, Zoro might not agree to follow through with the plan of helping him study.

"—could ask Sanji if he could pass a note?"

Luffy blinked, trying to make sense of the sentence he just caught the tail end of.

"Maybe." He agreed after a moment. "First, I wanna eat though." His stomach chose that glorious moment to let out a low rumble that made Usopp laugh.

"Right, right."

As they walked out of the large building, Luffy cast a side glance towards the Dojo, an unusual longing sensation building up in his gut. He hadn't realised he'd stopped walking until Usopp called him.

* * *

><p>"Library?" Luffy mumbled allowed, perching on Usopp's large desk in their shared apartment that was on school grounds, legs crossed and elbows pressing into the creases of his knees, popsicle hanging out of his mouth.<p>

Usopp nodded, chin against palm as he drew expertly with the pen over the tablet, watching the outcome on the bright screen in front of him. "Library. At four. He said Zoro'd work out proper times with you then."

Luffy, suddenly giddy, began grinning uncontrollably. Usopp eyed him cautiously.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited. Even for meat."

"MEAT?!"

"No Luffy, there's no meat."

Luffy's face fell. "No meat…?"

Usopp snickered, turning on his chair and taking Luffy's cheeks between his palms and abusing them thoroughly.

Luffy whined. "Ushoppp! Shtop!"

"Why don't you try get some sleep?" Usopp suggested. He then smiled coyly. "It'll be tomorrow sooner if you do~" _And then I'll be able to get some work done..._

Luffy's eyes widened excitedly and he nodded, bounding off Usopp's desk, diving through the door leading to his bedroom and making a beeline for his bed.

Usopp smiled slightly, turning back to his drawing. _I'll definitely need to keep an eye on him _he thought warily. _I don't want him getting hurt._

* * *

><p>Sleep never really held onto Luffy in the early hours of the morning. When the sun was up, so was he. He laid in his bed a little longer then usual, though, staring up at nothing in particular. He rolled onto his stomach and then slithered out of bed and padded his way towards his open closet, clothes strewn here and there.<p>

He picked up a red t-shirt and threw on his blue shorts, picking up an open jacket at the last minute. He opened his bedroom door and glanced at the ticking clock on the wall. It was six am which meant he'd actually slept longer then usual. It also meant Usopp had left already. Usopp always had projects to do and often disappeared for lengthy amounts of time, but Luffy didn't mind being by his lonesome. He did crave company most of the time, but today he was craving only one person's company—and he'd get it at four—probably.

He was about to walk straight past the kitchen before something caught his eye. He did a double take and grinned crazily at the pile of bacon and sausages on the table, a thin transparent sheet covering the contents on the plate and a note with elegant scrawl laid against it.

_Made this and thought you'd probably want some. Cya at school, don't be too late!_

Luffy grinned and dug in, remembering at the last minute to take off the cling film.

Luffy walked all too eagerly to school and when he spotted a familiar silhouette he grinned.

"Oi! Law!" The man in question turned only to be met with a face full of red shirt.

"LUFFY-" Law's protests were muffled by his friend's shirt so he settled for delivering a skilled whack to his buttocks.

Luffy let go and dropped unceremoniously to his feet, rubbing his sore butt before glaring lightly at Law.

"Why the hell are you so excited?"

Luffy's face lit up almost instantaneously and Law made a gagging noise. "I have a study session today!"

"And that's makes you look like you just ate meat because…?"

They both began walking again as Luffy relayed most of the details, well the important ones anyway that mostly consisted of 'Zoro', 'swords' and 'studying with Zoro'.

Law looked down at Luffy, dark amusement tinkling in his dark orbs. He didn't say anything, just listened as Luffy rambled. He thought he should probably keep his assumptions and or deductions to himself in favour of further investigation. Instead, he lifted a hand and tousled his young friend's hair. He couldn't even come out with a smart comment because he looked so damn excited and Law hadn't the heart to make that smile disappear.

At the front entrance to the school, Luffy gave a wave over his shoulder and darted into the building.

* * *

><p>He watched the long hand tick on the clock, seemingly turning slower and slower as every minute went by. Maybe he'd forgotten and gone home. Luffy sighed, his head lolling to the left as he watched the door. He'd been here half an hour already and he was about to get up and leave when the door suddenly opened, drawing his attention to it.<p>

Panting lightly, Zoro strode in, closing the door quite loudly behind him, making the librarian cast an irritated eye towards him.

Luffy perked up, pulling himself off the table and grinning over at Zoro.

The green-haired man made his way over and sat opposite the boy quickly. "Sorry about that, I—" he paused. A lot of people, actually more like a select few knew or were acquainted with Zoro's ability to get lost in a walk in closet so finding the library had taken him a little longer then expected.

He felt like an idiot, staring at Luffy with his mouth agape because he didn't know how to say the words 'I got lost' without sounding like a complete moron, not that he didn't already _look _like one or anything.

Luffy waited expectantly, pursing his lips before Zoro finally continued his sentence.

"Got caught up." _Smooth, real smooth._

"S'okay." Luffy grinned.

They began their study session, one of which Zoro treated like one of his harsh and intense workouts, which resulted in Luffy being well and truly brain dead by the end of it.

"You see, if you take the fundamentals of this, it's actually pretty easy shit to—" Zoro paused, looking at Luffy's head slowly droop. Eyes half lidded with annoyance, Zoro hit the back of Luffy's head and the boy sprung up as if anticipating attack.

"WHAT? WHERE?" He exclaimed, one foot propped on the desk.

"Oi, dumbass!" Zoro yanked Luffy down by his lapels and pulled him close without really thinking. "She's gonna kick us outta here if you keep being so damn noisy!"

"Then we can just go somewhere else." Luffy said matter-of-factly. Zoro glared some more but released him like lightning when he realised he was holding the kid close enough for them to brush noses.

Frazzled, Zoro turned his attention back to the math book that looked like complete gibberish for a moment.

_What the fuck is x? _He thought wearily.

He looked back up to Luffy who was settling down again, leaning his cheek in his palm and watching Zoro with a bored expression that was barely restrained.

"Is my teaching _that_ boring?"

Luffy shook his head. "Math is boring, but Zoro isn't."

He didn't know what to say to that so he averted his gaze again. He heard a low growling noise and dismissed it before it happened again and again until he almost slammed his forehead against the desk.

"Look, I can see we're not really getting anywhere right now because your attention span only stretches for what, fifteen minutes?"

Luffy smiled sheepishly.

Another growl exited Luffy's stomach and the young boy slammed his hands on it, as if that would stop the growl.

"Hungry?" He asked wittingly. Stupid question really, Zoro thought when Luffy nodded enthusiastically and jumped up. "Well since I was late I guess I could at least treat you to a meal."

Luffy, seemingly recovering all his energy, nearly leapt clear across the table to grab onto Zoro, but stopped. Usopp had told him maybe others may not appreciate the ways in which he shows his affection. After all, he had hugged this one teacher after she'd passed him with flying colours, and now she seems to think that they're getting _married_.

Zoro threw the textbook and everything else brought into Luffy's bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Shall we?"

Luffy, well aware he could carry his own bag just fine, watched Zoro with a somewhat perturbed expression before smiling and hurrying to the taller man's side.

* * *

><p>Luffy practically drooled all over the tablecloth when Zoro's food happened to come first, so he'd given Luffy his food and eaten his that came not too soon after, which was a weird arrangement but somehow Zoro didn't mind.<p>

He watched as Luffy practically inhaled his dinner and made not-so-sneaky swipes at Zoro's, which made him on more then one occasion have to occupy his lips with his glass to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape.

Zoro had been feeling pretty irate earlier on in the day. Nothing had been going his way and it seemed that everything and anything was out to get him, which is why he found it so strange how the raven haired boy had lifted his mood. He didn't think Luffy would affect him as much as he did. It was a nice change.

During the meal and after it, Luffy had made advances at questioning Zoro about many things he'd never tell anyone upon just becoming acquainted with them, like: age, family, friends, backstory and all of the above. But whilst Zoro had sort of brushed him off with short noncommittal answers that occasionally strayed from the truth, he soon found himself retelling his whole life story to the kid. Luffy was far too likeable for his own good.

"Oooh, really? I didn't see it. Just the red-black one on your lap."

"Yeah it's in the back. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

By the time Luffy had finished his third meal and his interrogation, Zoro thought he might have to roll the idiot home, which spiked another thought entirely. "Oi, where d'you live?"

"On campus rooming with 'Sopp. Can't afford my own place or anything yet." Luffy shrugs.

After paying, Zoro and Luffy walked back towards the campus together.

"Where does Zoro live?"

Zoro hesitated for but a second. "On campus too, but I managed to get my own room."

"That's probably because people are too afraid to room with Zoro!" Luffy chortled, slapping Zoro's back light-heartedly. The corners of Zoro's mouth twitched.

"Yeah, that's probably why."

"But I don't think Zoro's scary. I'd room with him!"

Zoro stared down at Luffy, an unknown and frankly unwanted feeling humming in his gut.

Outside of Luffy's room, Zoro quickly grabbed the boy's collar and yanked him back, softly but unyielding.

"Hm?" Luffy lolled his head back to fix Zoro with large curious eyes.

"Times? I need to know when you're willing to meet. Assuming you still want to continue these sessions?"

Luffy spun around and grinned, bobbing his head. "Yeah! I do!"

Zoro waited and then Luffy's face contorted. "W-What?"

"I'm thinking." He said. "I'd wanna work with Zoro everyday!"

"Idiot, _I'm _not free everyday."

Luffy pursed his lips. "Okay then when are you free?"

"Tuesdays."

Luffy made a face. "Only tuesdays?"

"I have more work then you!"

"Okay, okay!" Luffy bit back his laughter. "Then see you tuesdays. Same time?"

Zoro nodded. "Oh um, we probably won't be allowed in the library anymore so you wanna come to my place?" He could hardly call his room a _place_ but he was alone in there so he could conduct his study sessions without interruptions.

Luffy grinned. "Sure! I don't expect Zoro to remember where I live anyway." He snickered when Zoro growled. "Where does Zoro live?"

Zoro told him the number of his room, what building and Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"Night, Zoro!"

"Night Luffy."

Luffy closed the door and stayed leaning against it for a moment. Usopp turned from his desk and smiled.

"How'd it go?"

When he got no answer he lifted his eyebrows. He then realised that Luffy was mumbling something under his breath as he walked by.

"C, 125. C, 125. C, 125."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First attempt at an AU... hope it went okay! Please lemmy know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I have a really long plane ride tomorrow so I'm going **all out** with the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>When In Doubt<strong>

Chapter 2

Whilst Zoro had indeed been meeting Luffy on Tuesdays, the kid had also been showing up at his doorstep every day, sometimes for no reason at all. They soon fell into an easy pattern after that with Luffy showing up on a regular basis, and even though Zoro was hesitant about having Luffy around him all the time, soon there came a moment when something within him snapped in a different direction entirely and he found himself waiting for Luffy to turn up unannounced.

It was a cold Monday evening and sure enough, knocking was soon heard at Zoro's door.

Zoro quickly rolled off the floor, hauling himself to his feet and padding his way over to his front door.

Upon opening the door, he was met with a cheeky grin.

"Heeeey, Zoro!"

"Luffy." He acknowledged.

Luffy bit his bottom lip gently, making a weird face and soon it clicked, Zoro moving aside to let the latter in. At least he had some form of manners.

It had almost become routine, Zoro settling at the square table on the floor, piled with books and loose sheets, Luffy laying on his stomach and observing as he well and truly talked Zoro's ear off. It was a miracle Zoro ever got anything done in the first place, and he, on more then one occasion, got dragged off topic by the kid and ended up having to stay awake until ungodly hours in the morning just to finish his work. And Luffy offering to stay up with him didn't help matters and often ended with harsh rebuttal.

Luffy, quiet for once, watched as Zoro worked. He was wearing a white t-shirt that made him look even more tan then he was, and pale washed out jeans. Looking occasionally couldn't hurt, he told himself as he took in Zoro's muscular chest, letting his dark orbs wander around that expanse of dips and curves of the man's clavicle. No harm would come from a few stolen glances, and even if Zoro _had_ noticed him ogling more then once, he never said anything or made any implication that he was uncomfortable. In fact, Zoro also often watched the younger boy, more then he'd care to admit. He found himself currently appreciating the few dark strands framing Luffy's face quite attractively today. However, Zoro would have to ignore the kid's bodily charms in favour of the pile of work of which was slowly but surely accumulating. Luffy was also being really quiet too, which, however unusual, meant he might just be able to get his work done before three am.

Luffy crossed his knees and scooted closer to Zoro to watch as he worked, his scrawl infinitely neater then Luffy's own.

Zoro was used to Luffy's complete lack of personal space recognition. It had been more of an issue before, involving the occasion fist to the face or reprimands when Luffy got too close, however its happened so much that when the younger boy's shoulder pressed against his, he almost didn't notice.

Even though Luffy enjoyed observing Zoro as he worked, watching the man do equations was mind-boggling and, although it could be due to his narcolepsy, his eyelids were becoming heavy and dropping lower every second until soon his head lolled to the side and his cheek pressed up against Zoro's shoulder.

When Luffy snuggled closer to him, Zoro felt an uncomfortable flame heating inside of him, as if the boy beside him was igniting his skin.

"Luffy?" Zoro was also used to Luffy's ability to fall asleep whenever no matter the time or place as well as his clingy and cuddly nature, even in public. He's good at big dramatic gestures of affection. Whenever they'd meet by chance in school in the halls or anywhere else, Luffy would automatically hurry up to him and either hang from his shoulders or maintain a close proximity, which Zoro would always dismiss jokingly as 'skinship' or 'it's none of your damn business' depending on who asked. Zoro would be lying if he said he didn't like the contact because he did, in fact he often expected it whenever he would catch glimpses of the raven-haired boy and often felt strangely adrift without him.

"Oi, Luffy?" Zoro called again, a little louder. "Sound asleep." He grumbled a second later when small snoring noises proved his point.

With a sigh Zoro shifted his shoulder and Luffy dropped to his lap. Luffy, whilst still dead to the world, adjusted to the sudden change by subconsciously drooping an arm over Zoro's lap, head comfortably elevated.

Zoro tried to take this rare moment of silence to get some more of his work done, but it proved increasingly difficult to concentrate every time the bundle of warmth on his lap moved or let out a quiet noise. Glancing at the clock Zoro saw that it was already ten thirty which meant he'd been screwing around and getting fuck all done for the past four hours. Time well and truly flew by when Luffy was around.

With a huff Zoro dropped his pencil and looked down at Luffy, suddenly feeling the need to pull his hand through the kid's raven locks. The idea was so appealing that he actually did it, the pad of his thumb gently rubbing circles on Luffy's temple and slowly making its way to his soft cheek.

Retracting as if stung, Zoro quickly and swiftly lifted the younger man up into his arms, half over his shoulder. There was only so much he could take in one sitting. He stood, Luffy carefully strapped to him. He knew it was futile to try and find the kid's apartment and even more so to try and wake him up, so instead Zoro placed the young man into his bed, pulling the thin sheets over him.

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT!"<p>

"SORRY SORRY!"

Zoro, frantically trying to calm his breathing, jumped up from the couch. "What the hell are you doing?! Didn't anybody ever teach you not to sneak up on people!? And why the hell are you wearing my shirt?"

"I wasn't sneaking! Zoro just happened to wake up when I was here! Oh I kinda took a shower..."

Completely forgetting that Luffy had unknowingly spent the night, Zoro dragged his hands down his face, forefingers rubbing the irritation from his temples.

"Zoro coulda just woken me up. I would've left—probably."

Zoro snorted. "You and I both know nothing could've woken you up." _Except maybe—_ Zoro shook his head very quickly, leaving him dizzy and Luffy confused. _Whoa there buddy boy, you nearly crossed a really thin line…_

"Zoro?"

Zoro sighed, eyes shifting to the large clock in the kitchen. He promptly flipped his shit and ran into his room, yanking out fresh clothes.

"Zoro?" Luffy mumbled more urgently, shadowing the older man's footsteps.

"We're fuckin…LATE FOR CLASS damn it!"

Luffy chuckled. "Maybe Zoro is, but I got frees this morning!"

"Instead of creeping on me you could've woken me up!"

Luffy laughed delightedly. Apparently Zoro's pissed off I-will-fucking-cut-you face was _hilarious_.

Zoro glared at Luffy as he shrugged out of his other shirt and pulled another one over his head, unaware of Luffy's heated gaze on him.

"Whatever. Just get out now."

Luffy pouted. "Are we still studying today?"

Another thing Zoro had forgotten. "Yeah, yeah sure. Just shoo already."

Luffy grinned but stayed rooted until Zoro finished changing and instead they walked out together.

* * *

><p>"—nda like him. Oi, Usopp? 'Sopp? You listening?"<p>

Usopp looked up from his sculpture casing an apologetic eye at Luffy. "Sorry man, I've just been putting this one off and I guess it's catching up to me. What were you saying?"

"I kinda like Zoro. I don't know why everyone finds him so scary or whatever."

This caught Usopp's attention. The long nose watched Luffy carefully. It was always 'I like meat!' or 'OOooh! I like that it looks cool!' or 'I like you Usopp!' but never _kinda_ added in there.

"You _kinda_ like him?" To Usopp this could mean his friend likes Zoro, in a way more then he would like Usopp or Sanji or Law, and meat for that matter.

Luffy grinned and nodded, leaning more of his weight on the back of the chair as he was sitting on it the wrong way.

"Elaborate."

Luffy quirked an eyebrow at his best friend. "What? I said I like him—"

"Like as you know works on a sliding scale when it comes to you and other people."

Luffy blinked and then laughed, but the sound was off — somewhat… nervous. "He's cool and easy to be around—"

Usopp gasped. Luffy was definitely prevaricating. "_That_ kind of like!"

"So what?" Luffy blurted, his mood bordering acquiescent, besides he was pretty sure Usopp would accept him no matter what.

"You have weird taste."

"Whaaat?"

"He's scary!"

Luffy snickered. "No he isn't."

"It's a bit risky, isn't it?"

As if a switch had been flipped, Luffy turned serious. "If you don't take risks, how can you create a future!"

Usopp then sighed and smiled, leaning over and ruffling Luffy's hair in a friendly manner. "I guess you're right."

Luffy chuckled and swayed slightly on the chair, watching Usopp's paintbrush glide over the textured paper.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing."

Usopp blinked and turned his head to look at Luffy over his shoulder. "What?"

Luffy shrugged. "What, am I supposed to do something?"

"Well if you like him, you should tell him."

Luffy pondered this silently for a moment before giving Usopp a grin that lacked all sincerity. "Nah, I'm pretty sure Zoro doesn't like me."

Usopp chose his next words carefully. It isn't like he wanted to encourage Luffy to do something like confess to someone who, as he claims, doesn't like him, but he's seen them together enough to have his own deductions about that particular subject. "Oooh, sounds like you're sidestepping a risk, Luffy."

Luffy twitched and glared up at Usopp with pursed lips. "Huh?"

Usopp stopped the smirk before it could spread. "Are you too _scared_ to tell him?"

Luffy puffed up slightly, cheeks bloated. "What!? No!"

Usopp turned and bent over slightly. "Then tell him. What do you have to lose?"

"His friendship."

It baffled Usopp that Luffy could be so damn intuitive sometimes even though he acted like a complete moron. This was one of those times.

"You're right, sorry."

"But it would be nice to get it off my chest!" Luffy grins and stretches his arms out, letting out a heavy breath. "Thanks Usopp!" Luffy jumped up and sauntered out of the art room.

"Idiot," Usopp mumbled slightly. "I didn't do anything…"

* * *

><p>"ZOOOORRROOO!"<p>

Zoro braced himself for the impact and sure enough, he struggled to keep his footing when Luffy dove for him, latching onto his back.

"LUFFY!"

"As enthusiastic as always." Law mumbled monotonously as he watched from the sidelines.

"I thought you guys would be here in the dojo." Luffy grinned, incredibly proud of himself. "Oh and Zoro, I didn't come in with my shoes this time."

Zoro rolled his eye and snorted. "Well isn't that something." He then spied Law begin to slink from the room. "Oi oi oi oi oi! Where the hell d'you think you're going?! We aren't done yet! Get your scrawny ass back here!"

"Were you fighting with Trafal-guy?"

"I think 'sparring' is the correct term your looking for meat-brain."

"And I was winning so this asshole chickened out."

"I wouldn't be fazed anyway, but I can't take you seriously when you have Luffy-ya hanging from you like that."

Luffy's legs had somehow found their way through the creases made by Zoro's arms when he tucked them in his pockets, and now he was literally giving the kid a piggyback.

Zoro groaned and let his hands drop to his side, Luffy letting out a squawk of alarm when his only form of balance left him, resulting in him falling to the floor. It actually began annoying him how normal it felt to have Luffy all over him. Probably not a good development.

"Zoooorooo you jerk that hurt!"

"Damn he's gone." A sigh.

Luffy grinned."So, shall we study?"


	3. Chapter 3

**When In Doubt**

Chapter 3

"Yeah I think I fell asleep in that class." Luffy admitted sheepishly.

Zoro stared at the test paper. "Yeah…I can see that." Zoro briefly leafed through the sheets. "Well it isn't like you don't have the right idea, you just need a push in the right direction."

Luffy smiled, grabbing a few more textbooks out of his bag before walking over to Zoro and his square table and sitting beside him, closer then the previous day. But Zoro didn't seem to notice.

"I think I know what part you're struggling on and it's just because you haven't got the base to help you. Here, I'll teach you a trick."

Seeing as he'd probably really need to pay attention, and not on _Zoro_ but to what he's _saying_, Luffy directed his gaze to the pad of squared paper where Zoro was currently scribbling.

Luffy snorted suddenly and Zoro looked up.

"What?"

"_You_ should just teach our class. The stupid professor made this look way harder then it really is."

Feeling oddly proud of himself, Zoro smirked. "I'm glad you get it."

"I don't get why things are so complicated!" Luffy huffed, falling backwards against the cool floor.

Zoro turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"You know..." He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. "Why hide the truth under more complicated things when the equation is so simple?"

Zoro couldn't help but think that Luffy's words were double sided, but he didn't take Luffy for someone who would say something and mean something else so he didn't think on it too long.

"Well sometimes you have to work harder to get the answer you want."

A silence followed and Luffy's head snapped up, large dark eyes staring straight at him.

"Zoro you're a genius."

Baffled, Zoro mumbled a 'thanks?' before hesitantly turning back to the pad of paper.

"So," Luffy sprang upright, edging closer to Zoro until his nose was almost brushing Zoro's cheek, his chest pressed up against the older's arm. "If I work hard for something I want, I'll get it?"

Zoro grimaced, unsure what ideas he'd accidentally put into the other's head. "Well it depends on what you're after."

Luffy pondered this silently for a moment before speaking again.

"If it's a person?"

Zoro wasn't very experienced when it came to relationships because he's never had one himself nor felt inclined to, so he was well aware he probably wasn't the person Luffy should be asking about 'mutual love' or whatever.

"I guess that depends too."

"On what?"

Zoro pursed his lips, tapping his hand on the table deep in thought. "I guess the initial relationship you have with that person counts, like how well you know them."

Zoro, obviously thinking seriously about this subject, didn't notice when Luffy's arms slipped over his shoulders and hung loosely around his neck, chin relaxed on the muscle that connected shoulder to neck.

"Like I don't think I'd go after someone I just met because that might freak them out, but that's just my opinion."

"So if I told someone I just met that I kinda like them, they'd freak out?"

"I don't know, maybe? Or they might not reciprocate the feeling."

That was probably all the confirmation Luffy needed as he gently pulled his arms off Zoro and scooted a little further away from him.

"Yeah that's probably true."

Zoro, completely oblivious to Luffy's 'smooth moves', put down his pencil and turned to look at Luffy who had lost most of his earlier vigour.

"You know, I'm probably not the best person to ask this," _though for some reason I'm partially thrilled you're asking me. _Zoro nearly gagged at his own thoughts.

Luffy quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've never liked anyone before, at least not the way you're implying."

That said Luffy fell back to the floor with a groan, hands slapping over his eyes.

"What?" Zoro mumbled, alarmed.

"So, Zoro doesn't like anyone?"

There wasn't an immediate answer which to Luffy meant his plan may be salvaged yet, but part of him was calling the other, more hopeful part, an idiot and badgering to let it go.

"Not particularly no."

That was ambiguous. Luffy sat up again. He normally saw no point prolonging the foreseeable and frankly he wanted to know exactly how Zoro felt about him, but when he opened his mouth to say what he felt, no words came out.

* * *

><p>"It's so annoying!" Luffy groaned slamming his head down on the table. "I hate feeling like this!<p>

Usopp chuckled. "Wow, Zoro should feel honoured you're thinking so much about him."

"I don't see _why_." Sanji grumbled from the kitchen of Usopp's and Luffy's shared apartment. "I don't know what you see in that moss head."

"I wish I didn't see ANYTHING!"

Usopp laughed at this as Sanji brought two delicious smelling plates over, putting one in front of Usopp and Luffy.

"Not hungry." Luffy grumbled, but his stomach suggested otherwise.

Usopp and Sanji nearly had a fit.

"You? _Not hungry_? The very thought is absurd." Sanji mumbled.

"Wow he's really special."

Soon though, no matter how much Luffy protested against it, his gut won and he cheerily inhaled the food.

"Should I go give him a good beating?"

Luffy, although he wouldn't dare say it out loud, thought that if the two fought seriously, Zoro would probably win.

He shook his head and sighed. He frankly didn't know what to do with these feelings that were somewhat foreign to him.

"Sanji if you liked Usopp, would you tell him even if you just met him?"

Usopp nearly spat the contents in his mouth out at that, slamming his hand down on the table whilst simultaneously choking.

Sanji, completely calm faced, thought about this for a moment. "I'd probably tell him yeah, although I wouldn't expect an answer straight away because he's so shy and stubborn he wouldn't admit it, even if he did like me back." Sanji grinned and patted Usopp's head affectionately, making the long nose blush as red as the tomatoes on his plate.

Luffy bit his bottom lip and hummed to himself. "Usopp would you tell him?"

"I—"

"This idiot wouldn't tell me. _I'd_ have to make the first move because he sure as hell wouldn't although he'd be dropping hints."

Whilst Sanji snickered and Usopp denied loudly and at length, the little clogs started ticking in Luffy's head and unbeknown to the others, Zoro was in for some serious hint dropping this evening.

* * *

><p>He realised that he'd tried to open Zoro's door without even knocking. He guessed that coming to Zoro's place was such a casual thing now, although the older man may or may not clobber him for just walking into his house unannounced.<p>

He was surprised again when the door wasn't locked, and with a light tug it opened.

Luffy, hesitant for only a moment, walked into the room.

"Zoorooo?"

He followed the loud gunshot noises coming from Zoro's tiny living room that connected with his kitchen.

Zoro was engrossed in a video game, fingers slamming against the controller in what could only be described as serious button mashing.

He grinned and trotted over, plopping himself right into Zoro's unexpecting lap.

Zoro, seemingly unfazed, lifted his arms over Luffy's head, evidently enclosing Luffy in his arms. He then proceeded to shift slightly so he could see over Luffy's head.

He continued to grumble obscenities at the console and Luffy couldn't contain his laughter.

"Zoro! I just got here and I can already see you're going the wrong way! No- no! It's that way!"

"Shush you," Zoro snapped. "No backseat driving!"

"Actually, Zoro's lap is more 'front seat' driving right?"

Zoro snorted.

Luffy was ecstatic that Zoro had let him sit on him without any punches or loud swearing. To Luffy that was a good sign, and his first hint drop seemed to have worked—somewhat.

He took this rare and exceptionally precious moment to turn slightly in Zoro's grasp and lay his head against Zoro's collarbone. To Luffy, that movement alone was exhilarating, especially when he felt Zoro's cheek press against his forehead.

Zoro was really good at the game, the only issue is he kept getting lost on the map and running out of time. It made Luffy snort loudly which resulted in a slightly painful, but not altogether unpleasant, cuff to his ear on more then one occasion. Hell the man could get lost where point A to point B was a straight line!

When Zoro had lost for the umpteenth time he finally slammed the remote down and laid back in the black beanbag chair with a huff.

Luffy giggled and wriggled around so that he was leaning on his crossed arms that were on Zoro's stomach.

"Are you not gonna yell at me for coming in?"

Zoro grunted and shook his head. "No I was expecting you anyway. And if it wasn't you, I'd have just kicked whoever it was's ass."

Luffy laughed. Yep, he definitely liked Zoro.

The realisation hit him like a sack of meat and he was thrown for a moment. He thought about Zoro a lot but he never truly admitted it to himself openly.

Luffy bit his bottom lip. He knew already he probably wouldn't be good at any form of hint dropping, subtle or otherwise.

Part of him just wanted to blurt it out but the other part, the one that wasn't slamming itself against the edge of his skull, didn't want to take the risk and lose Zoro as his friend.

Astonishingly, Luffy wasn't ready to take that risk.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. They ended up studying for a straight four hours and frankly, Zoro was starting to freak out. Luffy hadn't once made a move to snuggle against him nor make some wack excuse to raid his fridge. He found he didn't like this Luffy. This serious, depressed looking Luffy that wasn't cracking any jokes and looked like a lost cause.<p>

Zoro supposed he should be glad that he managed to cover half a unit with Luffy and get most of his own work done, but he wasn't.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Zoro grumbled at last, turning around and peering down at the boy who was reading whilst laying on his stomach, chin propped up by his palms.

Luffy peered up at Zoro, aware he probably looked as drained as he felt. He had waltzed in here expecting to drop Zoro hints but that idea was now about as appealing as the scrape of skeleton fingers across a blackboard.

In truth, Zoro was concerned about his moron of a friend. He'd never seen him so solemn in all the two weeks that he's known him.

"Zoro, were friends right?"

Zoro nodded, unsure what he was getting at.

Luffy nodded too.

"Why all of a sudden...?"

"I don't want Zoro to hate me."

Zoro sputtered and barked a laugh. "Why the hell would I hate you, you dumbass?"

Luffy grinned and Zoro felt a wave of relief wash over him at that signature grin that seemed to have all it's oomph once again.

A smile twitched at his usual frowning features and he sighed, lifting a hand impulsively and embedding it in Luffy's silky raven locks.

Luffy wiggled forward, crawling towards Zoro and hurriedly burying his face in Zoro's shirt, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oi— what gives?"

Luffy hummed against his stomach, nuzzling against him.

Zoro rolled his eye and petted Luffy's head.

"D'you think you'll be able to pull off the mock test tomorrow?"

Luffy nodded. There was no way he'd forget it, not when Zoro had taught it to him so memorably. Or maybe it was just the fact that ZORO taught him that makes him want to remember, to pass and show Zoro that he can do it—if he tries.

* * *

><p>Usopp looked at the clock. Luffy would undoubtedly want something to eat when he got back, that much was certain.<p>

He peered into the kitchen and saw Sanji, obviously still working on his culinary masterpiece.

"Oi, Usopp, can you help me set the table?"

Usopp stood and hurried into the kitchen grabbing forks and knives as Sanji grabbed the placemats and napkins.

"You're doing that thing again," Usopp glares. Sanji's eyes widened slightly in puzzlement.

"What thing?"

"That thing when you touch me."

Sanji made a face as Usopp elevated his shoulder a couple of time as if saying 'stop brushing against me here'.

"It's your imagination."

"Hell no." Usopp pointed in front of him, past Sanji. "You have ALL that room to walk. In fact, you could set the _other_ side of the table."

Sanji began chuckling at Usopp's face.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm just happy." Sanji said after a few seconds of laughing because it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could breath again. The tension created earlier by Luffy's questions had really fried Usopp's nerves, he could see it. He'd be worried if Usopp sounded genuinely pissed off, but he didn't. His voice wasn't pissed off, possibly slightly annoyed but not altogether displeased.

Usopp raised his eyebrows.

"Happy?"

Sanji smiled and lifts his hand, placing it atop the long nose's head.

"Yeah." He nodded, moving closer so he could press his forehead against the shorter man's. "Happy."

"Oiiii!"

Usopp jumped back, far away from Sanji, his eyes darting to the door where Luffy just burst in.

"Luffy, you— what the fuck is Marimo doing with you?"

Zoro grimaced. "What the fuck is the shit cook doing in your place?"

Luffy laughed. "Zoro gave me double study sessions today so I said I'd treat him!"

"I told him it wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't let me go and half dragged me all the way over here."

"Being friends with Luffy signs you up for all types of weird shit." Sanji grumbles. "I guess I can spare some scraps for the muscle-brain."

Zoro snorted, stepping inside and taking a seat beside Luffy at the table.

Luffy, moments from stuffing a rack of ribs gracefully down his throat, paused to glance at Zoro who was laughing at a joke that was just told.

He looked nice when he laughed—his smile was infinitely better then his frowning face.

Easily distracted from his food, Luffy's eyes trailed, unabashed, down Zoro's body, starting from his strong jaw down to his thigh where his hand was resting. Luffy had the strongest urge to reach out and touch him, it was almost maddening and Luffy knew he should look away before his 'do it or die' nature took over.

No one seemed to be paying attention, and even if they were, no one said anything.

For the first time Luffy felt genuinely nervous but excited at the same time. He wanted to throw all these feelings he'd been keeping at bay into actions, badly.

With an intake of breath, Luffy turned to face Usopp who was sitting across from him. He then slowly outstretched his arm, placing his hand with utmost gentleness on the back of Zoro's.

Zoro's hand was so warm under his touch, and his skin was unexpectedly soft.

Luffy swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up vaguely. He didn't dare turn his gaze to Zoro. When the man stopped laughing suddenly he knew he felt it.

No one seemed to notice the sudden cut off, but Luffy did, making him even more nervous.

_Ace said we couldn't live with regrets _he told himself sternly. _I won't live with regrets. _

Luffy and Usopp's eyes met. Usopp looked at him questioningly for a moment, but Luffy's expression spoke volumes to him.

He quickly sparked up another conversation, mostly aiming questions at Sanji so nothing would seem fishy about the silence.

Time seemed to slow and Luffy could feel himself start to get sweaty.

Luffy didn't move his hand, just kept it lightly against Zoro's, not even fully covering the top of the other's hand.

He felt Zoro's knuckles beneath the pads of his fingers and tried to block off the impulse to gently caress them.

He wanted so badly to sneak a glance at Zoro, but he couldn't. He was too worried what he might see.

Luffy caught Usopp's gaze again and frantically darted his orbs towards Zoro and then gave Usopp a questioning look.

Usopp, catching on marvellously, shifted his gaze to the green-haired man and Luffy watched Usopp's features carefully.

Usopp's lips twitched and he smiled, looking back down at his food and eating.

Luffy felt at a loss, he didn't know what to make of Usopp's expression. If Zoro had been making a scary face, the others would've noticed so he wasn't.

Luffy had worked up the courage and was about to take a sneak peek at Zoro's face before he suddenly felt that hand beneath his shifting.

He panicked, unsure whether or not he should retract his hand, but then he felt his fingers lace in between Zoro's, Zoro's fingers gently curling with Luffy's.

Luffy felt his heart flutter in his chest and he smiled at his plate that was still partially full.

—

Both of them had eaten dinner with their free hand and Luffy was reluctant to release Zoro when he began standing.

Before Zoro had stood, he'd given Luffy's fingers a light squeeze and released him, the raven-haired boy's hand falling to Zoro's thigh, before he stood and Luffy pulled back his hand completely, sharing looks with Usopp as he gave him knowing smirks.

"Ah, Zoro'll get lost if I don't take him back!" Luffy laughed gleefully and sprung up, hurrying towards the door.

"Thanks for the meal shitty cook, it was really good."

Sanji grinned. "Your not welcome, shitty moss."

Knowing it was futile to deny, Zoro allowed Luffy to lead him back to his apartment.

They walked back in comfortable silence, the space between the two almost nonexistent.

Luffy felt hot and bothered, his face unusually warm and heart stuttering every time his shoulder or hand brushed against Zoro.

He wanted to reach out and take Zoro's hand again, but he didn't know if that might be a bit too much in one sitting.

Zoro didn't seem to have any problem walking close beside him, and it did wonders to the younger's heart when he draped an arm over his shoulders to steer him out of the way when a few drunk students came hollering down the hallway.

Expecting his arm to drop when they were out of harms way, Luffy was pleasantly surprised when Zoro made no move to remove his arm from Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy felt that they reached Zoro's place far too quickly and he had a feeling he'd need to milk the time he had with the swordsman for all it was worth.

Zoro unlocked his door and opened it.

He walked in and turned around. He then lifted his hand and brushed his forefinger against the tender skin under Luffy's eye. The simplicity of such an action made heat lift to his cheeks and even more swell in his chest.

"Night Luffy."

Luffy felt his lips split into a delighted grin. "Night, Zoro."

* * *

><p>Luffy didn't wake easily the next day, and although he had no classes, he felt compelled to leap out of bed and bound in direction Zoro.<p>

He yawned and rolled over, snuggling closer against his pillow. As incredibly tempting as it was to go and track down Zoro, Luffy was pretty exhausted, more so then he'd been in a long time.

"Liking people sure does take it outta you." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Got that right."

Luffy jumped, lifting his head to spy Usopp in his doorway.

"'Sopp?"

"I made bacon, but when you didn't come running I freaked out so I came to check on you. Maybe you have love sickness."

Luffy snorted, the idea utterly ridiculous.

Usopp climbed onto Luffy's bed and plopped down beside him.

"I like Sanji."

After a second of stunned silence, Luffy spun around lightning fast, watching his best friend with huge sparkling eyes.

"You like Sanji?"

"I like Sanji."

"A lot?"

"A lot."

Luffy grinned and chuckled, tucking his arms under his pillow and turning his head so he could still see Usopp.

"For how long? Why are you only telling me now?"

Usopp sighed. "A while. And because what you said the other day got me thinking. Seeing you with Zoro helped me recognize my own feelings and..." He trailed off, face gradually heating up.

Luffy smiled. "I haven't told Zoro yet."

"I think he knows."

After a silence, Usopp peeked under his arm that was covering his eyes to see a horrified Luffy staring at him.

"Relax I didn't say anything. Sometimes actions speak louder then words."

Luffy's face softened and he smiled.

"I really really reaaaallly like him Usopp!" Luffy whined almost childishly, causing Usopp to snort good-naturedly.

"Then you should reallly reaaaaaally tell him."

"I'm going to."

Usopp turned over and mirrored Luffy, staring at him with arms tucked under the white fluffy pillow.

"Today." Luffy wasn't sure he had ever felt so certain about something before in his entire life, and the thought made his insides explode with butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There was so much fluff in this chapter I could barely keep a straight face. I was practically puking baby unicorns shitting rainbows. But whatever, I was in dire need of some serious fluff. Oh and I threw some SanUso in there too... :D

QUICK HUGE SHOUTOUT TO **FlightWulf, **Thank you very very much for your review!


	4. Chapter 4

**When In Doubt**

Chapter 4

"Luffy? Oi Luffy!"

Luffy blinked and then realised he'd lagged considerably behind Zoro and had to sprint to catch up.

"What're you spacing out for?"

Luffy grinned and chuckled, tucking his chilly hands into his pockets.

"Ah man it's cold!" Luffy lifted his hands out again and rubbed them together. December was closing in on them incredibly fast, and it was crazy how quick the temperature was plummeting, almost alarming in its rapidity.

"That's why I told you to bring gloves you dumbass." Zoro rolled his eye and slowed his walking to a halt. "Here, gimmie your hands."

Luffy's hands sprang towards Zoro a little too eagerly, but Zoro didn't mind. He took off his gloves, holding each in his mouth by the forefinger. He then took Luffy's hands between his larger and warmer ones, rubbing quickly.

Luffy's hands heated up pretty soon and even more so when Zoro put his gloves on Luffy's hands and demanded he put them in his pockets straight away.

"But Zoro's pockets are probably waaaay warmer~" Luffy sang, nudging against Zoro's shoulder playfully. Zoro snorted but didn't object when he felt one of Luffy's hands burry into his pocket, clasping with his. "Besides, I don't want Zoro's hands to freeze off!"

Zoro chuckled. "Such consideration."

"I know." Luffy mumbled proudly.

They continued walking again, Luffy's hand safely lodged in Zoro's pocket, fingers lightly weaved together.

* * *

><p>"What d'you want?" Zoro asked as they stood in the cafe, gazing up at the menu attached to the wall.<p>

Luffy opted for a hot chocolate and Zoro bought two, passing him the warm take-away cup.

Luffy sipped at it cheerily. He hummed suddenly, making Zoro turn to look at him.

"It's kinda like a date~" he said in his singsong voice.

Zoro chuckled, speaking in the same singsong voice. "Not a very romantic date~"

Luffy laughed. There was some truth to that statement after all. They were both cold, it was beginning to get incredibly windy, so much so that Zoro had to buy some clips to force Luffy's messy ebony hair back so it would stop pissing him off by blowing in his eyes all the time.

They had stopped in a relatively empty park to drink their hot chocolates. The bench, thankfully, was dry because it was covered by a thin roof that fitted over the benched area, blocking off the dripping condensation from the trees above as it had been infinitely colder the night before.

Zoro leant back against the wooden bench, occasionally taking a sip of his hot drink.

Luffy did the same, both hands wrapped around the warmth of the cup. He couldn't really feel Zoro through the padding of his coat that he was rightfully forced to wear, so he decided on impulse just to huddle against him.

* * *

><p>It isn't like Zoro didn't enjoy spending time with Luffy because he did. They went out together almost every day and hit the cafe whenever they both had frees at the same time.<p>

In truth, he didn't really know what to make of what happened the previous night. Whilst he was certainly accustomed to Luffy's overly cuddly nature, the kid never made a move like _that_.

But Zoro hadn't pulled away, even though that had been his first instinct.

He was honestly confused. What was happening was unfamiliar to him, it hadn't happened before, _ever_, and he was afraid—afraid of what Luffy was doing and how he was making him feel.

It wasn't that it felt wrong, nor did it bother him that Luffy was male. He was just thrown that Luffy had such an effect on him in such a short span of time.

There was a change between them, something raw and tense, something Zoro couldn't pinpoint.

He didn't know the exact nature of the kid's feelings because Luffy was generally cuddly with everyone, granted more so with Zoro, but still.

Luffy could genuinely just want to snuggle, nothing more.

_Oh who're you kidding, jackass _Zoro thought to himself wryly. _There's no way that's true when he's pressed up against you like this._

He gave his head a light shake. He wasn't going to rush into anything, instead just let what happened happen. It probably wouldn't hurt to ask Luffy either.

* * *

><p>"I win! Again…"<p>

Zoro groaned and threw his controller onto the sofa, climbing on after it and plopping down whilst simultaneously chucking a couple pillows off to make space.

Luffy turned the console off, flipping on the TV instead and clambering onto the sofa next to Zoro.

He laid down with his feet propped atop the sofa, his head just hanging off the end.

He then outstretched a hand and pulled Zoro's phone out of his butt pocket.

Zoro grumbled questioningly under his breath and Luffy chuckled.

"Zoro has good games."

Zoro mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a "mmhm" before burying his face in the crease of his arm whilst Luffy rested one of his arms on the side of Zoro's leg that was resting atop the other, both calves tucked behind Luffy's outstretched legs.

After playing with every single version of Angry Birds that Zoro had grudgingly allowed Luffy to download, Luffy swivelled around so he was right way up. He then scooted closer to Zoro and leaned over to slip his phone back into his back pocket.

Luffy then crossed his arms and rested them on Zoro's hip bone, gazing at him.

He sighed quietly before shifting to his knees and putting one hand beside Zoro's arm that was curled up next to his face and the other beside the back of his head.

Cowering over the older man, Luffy leant down slightly.

What would he have to lose, really? Nothing. Besides it was beginning to drive him crazy that he couldn't just act on impulse as usual.

Mere centimetres from his face, Luffy paused. "Zoro?" He whispered. No answer came but a faint noise made at the back of Zoro's throat to show he was listening, or possibly just that he acknowledged Luffy's presence.

The corners of Luffy's mouth twitched, itching to peel into a grin.

With a vague intake of breath, Luffy leaned forward and closed the distance between his lips and Zoro's cheek.

It sent a shrill of electricity through his body, feeling Zoro's skin on his lips for the first time.

Luffy let out a shuddery breath against Zoro's warm flesh, his heart hammering in his chest.

Zoro shifted slightly, a quiet breath exiting his parted lips.

Outstretching his arm, Luffy grasped Zoro's hip lightly and pulled, making Zoro's torso shift slightly. He then slipped that hand under Zoro's arms that were covering his chest, his palm flattening out against Zoro's chest where his heart was. Pulling the green-haired man towards him gently, Luffy craned his neck and pressed his lips to Zoro's.

It wasn't really a proper kiss at first, Luffy was merely pressing their lips together and gently trailing them back and forth to see how it felt.

It felt good. Incredibly so.

Luffy opened his eyes that had fluttered shut briefly and he pulled back somewhat, gazing at Zoro's face.

His heart lurched when Zoro's eye opened, his body becoming uncomfortably warm.

Luffy's first instinct was to jump back and plead idiocy, but his body wouldn't move. Maybe because of the shock of what he just did, or maybe because Zoro's hand had grabbed hold of his upper arm.

Suddenly, he was yanked downwards causing him to let out an unmanly yelp. He found himself beneath the older man, Zoro's torso elevated and hovering over his.

"Zo—!"

The rest of his name became muffled as Zoro crushed his lips to Luffy's in one swift movement, making no effort to deny any longer what was already so painfully apparent.

Luffy felt a tongue smoothing over his bottom lip, insistently delving into the opening, forcing Luffy's brain into a pile of mush and his eyes to slide closed.

The kiss was heated and unskilled, involving a lot of tongue clashing and the occasional tooth bump, but Luffy wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Soon, however unready to pull away either of them were, the demand for air overruled the need to kiss each other senseless so Zoro released Luffy's lips, both panting slightly.

Luffy let go of Zoro's shirt where his hands had fisted, both appendages falling limply beside his head.

Zoro's head drooped, his forehead pressing against the crook of Luffy's neck as the younger threaded his fingers through short green hair.

"Mmm, I think Zoro likes me." Luffy hummed, releasing Zoro's hair in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck.

Zoro nuzzled his nose just beneath Luffy's jaw affectionately, the action eliciting a string of giggles because the feeling was just shy of ticklish.

"Zoro thinks so too."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop smiling like that? It's fucking creepy."<p>

Zoro snorted, ignoring the blonde man standing in his doorway in favour of grabbing Luffy by his arm and yanking him to his chest before he could dance out of the way again.

"Zoroooo~!" Luffy whined, trying his best to escape the coat that was being shoved onto him.

"Stay the fuck still damn it!" Zoro growled, sitting down on the sofa and wrapping one arm around Luffy's waist to keep him in place. "The sooner you put the damn thing on, the sooner we can leave."

"But I don't wanna leave~" Luffy mumbled, turning around in Zoro's grasp and straddling him, legs wrapping around his waist.

Sanji coughs pointedly from the doorway, but Luffy isn't listening as he cranes his neck to give Zoro an Eskimo kiss before Zoro tilts his head and Luffy connects their lips in a chaste kiss.

He hears Usopp groan from the doorway. "As thrilled as I am you two are _finally _open with one another, we are seriously gonna miss the movie!"

"C'mon you shitheads, get your asses into gear."

"Mmm, maybe you should go without us." Luffy mumbles, wiggling around on Zoro's lap and causing the older man to swear under his breath.

"Oh for the love of—"

Zoro cuffs Luffy's ear and the younger boy pouts, sliding off his lap.

"Fine fine fine fine."

The movie was pretty boring in Luffy's opinion. The last thing he wanted to do after kissing Zoro for the first time was to be cooped up in a crowded room with a bunch of other people. Even though Luffy wouldn't think twice about kissing him in public, he knew Zoro got strangely self-conscious about those sort of things.

There were, however, two upsides upon entering the crowded cinema. One, he got to remove that damn restricting coat and two, he got to hold Zoro's hand during the entire film. The simplest of actions sometimes made Luffy the happiest, be it the pad of Zoro's thumb stroking over his knuckles or Zoro leaning in slightly to press his lips against Luffy's neck or cheek.

Due to the subtle affections, Luffy had practically missed the entire film as well as thinking about what went down just a few hours ago. Just the thought alone was enough to make him giddy all over. He wanted to do it again, and Zoro knew it too. Not to mention they probably _would_ have continued if Sanji and Usopp hadn't come knocking.

"I was waiting for you two to start making out in there seriously. The sexual tension was _suffocating_."

"Oh shut your face damn cook." Zoro grumbled. "Are you sure it wasn't coming from _you_?"

Usopp cast a death glare in Luffy's direction but the dark-haired boy just shrugged innocently.

_He definitely told him. _Usopp thought miserably.

Luffy listened whilst Zoro and Sanji bickered some more before he finally got tired of it and grabbed Zoro by his lapels, dragging him down and capturing his lips in a deep sloppy kiss.

There was muffled laughter coming from Usopp and Sanji and a few catcalls from people passing by, making Zoro blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

Zoro sputtered before regaining full use of his voice. "LUFFY don't do that shit in public!"

"But I really wanted to kiss Zoro!" Luffy whined.

"Thank you for voicing that particular impulse." Sanji mocks although his tone has no ill intent and he's smiling.

"C'mere you." Zoro grumbles, lifting his arm over Luffy's shoulders and pulling him to his chest, using the sudden closeness as an excuse to nuzzle the top of the boys head, his silky hair tickling Zoro's face.

"Shishishi!"

Usopp turned to look at them briefly, warmth spreading in his chest at Luffy's face because he's pretty sure he's never seen him so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ugh more fluff wow I can't help it... I was listening to mushy songs like 'stay with me' by Sam Smith so I guess it was to be expected. But don't worry, it'll get a lil more serious soon so you're not all gagging every time you read. THERES JUST SOMETHING ABOUT A SNUGGLY ZORO THAT... Just aaah. Snuggly Zoro is my weakness.

Shout outs to those who've followed and favourited and also those REVIEWS!

**FlightWulf, somefangirl, Atsuki-rin, Cartoon-Slash-fangirl **(I totally agree with you)**, psychotriton, **thank you all for your reviews!

I honestly don't care how many I get, just as long as those who read my story enjoy it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**When In Doubt**

Chapter 5

"And?" Zoro inquired, laying flush against the sofa.

"Passed." Luffy grinned, climbing onto the sofa and flopping on top of Zoro.

Zoro smirked, arms outstretching to rest on the small of Luffy's back.

Luffy hummed and tucked his arms beneath Zoro's torso, head snuggling against his chest. "You shoulda seen gramps's face." He chuckled.

"I guess you won't get clobbered by him then."

"Nah." Luffy then wrinkled his nose, lifting his head to peer at Zoro, amusement tinkling in his eyes.

"I can't believe Zoro lost the keys to his place."

Zoro bristled. "It can happen to anyone."

Luffy tried to muffle his laughter by burying his face against Zoro's chest.

"Zoro's lucky he has me~"

Zoro snorted, flipping them over so he was towering above Luffy.

He leant down and began peppering kisses along Luffy's neck, pausing when he got to his ear. Luffy bit his bottom lip when he felt a tongue trail around his earlobe, Zoro gently taking the flesh between his teeth.

Luffy chuckled, voice holding a note of frustration because he wanted Zoro to quit teasing him.

Zoro slid his hand up Luffy's loose shirt, feeling the younger's abdominal muscles constrict against his touch, a shuddered breath leaving Luffy's parted lips.

Zoro's other hand trailed down Luffy's sides before slipping beneath his back and lifting him slightly so that his legs wrap around his waist.

Luffy let out a soft moan against Zoro's ear, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Luffy opened his mouth to protest against Zoro's slothfulness before his lips were suddenly very busy trying to open fast enough for the insisting muscle trailing against his bottom lip.

Lips hungrily met and devoured, Luffy wrapped one arm around Zoro's neck and let the other slither down towards Zoro's crotch, palming him through his black jeans experimentally and eliciting a throaty groan against his lips.

With a sultry smile, Luffy chuckled. "Mm, got a problem?"

Zoro pulled back slightly, growling in Luffy's ear.

"Laugh all you want now," he warned, tongue darting out to trace Luffy's inner ear and making him shudder. "But later I'm gonna—"

Without any warning, the door swung open, exposing both to the person in the doorway.

"Luffy tonight I'm— WHOA!"

Discovered severely red handed, or at least his hand caught where Usopp didn't want to see it, Luffy yelped as Zoro tried to wriggle off him.

"I-I didn't see anything!" Usopp blurted, coming in and slamming the door, his intent to make it straight to his bedroom without any awkward conversations crystal clear. "Can't you guys do that in your room, Luffy?!"

"I thought Usopp didn't see anything~" Luffy giggled, tightening his lower limbs around Zoro's waist and hauling him back into a kiss.

Zoro's protests go unheard and muffled by Luffy's mouth and he can't think straight when Luffy rubs up against him. He pulls back to snap at the boy but Luffy puts on his innocent face.

Luffy's like a cat. He does naughty things and he acts all innocent but he knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

Zoro grabs his cheeks and pulls him close so that their foreheads are pressed together. "I'm gonna—" he tones down his voice. "—make you scream-"

"Alrighty then! Looks like you're still continuing so—"

"Oi Usopp!" Luffy calls, grinning from ear to ear. "Is Sanji coming over? I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p>"I wish I could've seen your face." Sanji chuckles as he fills the four plates with curry. "It must've been priceless."<p>

Usopp glared at Sanji though there was no heat behind it.

"I know you get embarrassed about those things." Sanji hums, turning to face Usopp who just gives him a steely look.

Unfazed by Usopp's narrowed eyes, Sanji outstretches his hand and places it gently on Usopp's head, fingers tangling in the thick curls.

"What're you doing?" Usopp mumbled, trying desperately to ignore the heat flaring to his cheeks.

"Hm?" Sanji leaned against the counter, one hand in his pocket at the other trailed down to cup Usopp's cheek, thumb caressing the sensitive skin under his eye. "You're skin is soft."

Usopp's breath hitched in his throat, his heart going full on dub step in his chest.

Sanji smiled slightly before dropping his hand and turning back to the plates, balancing two on each arm.

"H-Hey Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you t-that I liked you?"

There was a long silence before Sanji finally turned to look at Usopp, eyes widened and a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

"What?"

Usopp, obviously regretting what he just said, thought of some way he could take back his words because there was no way Sanji could like him back.

He had intended to keep his feelings to himself (other then Luffy) because if his one-sided love ever came out, everything would become awkward between them. He didn't want to have to skip meals and walk different routes to school and change certain classes because he'd told his favourite person how he felt about him.

He didn't want to be 'Usopp who shoved his male love on Sanji' who loved women more then anything.

Maybe Sanji seemed affectionate with him sometimes but Usopp had blocked out the possibility that the blonde may have some feelings towards him. It was the most logical decision to him because he treasured their friendship and didn't want it to disintegrate because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He did tell Luffy that he should tell Zoro how he felt and that had all ended fluffy and shiny, but somehow Usopp had a sinking feeling his love wouldn't be reciprocated.

Taking a breath, Usopp snorted. "I'm just kidding." He said, making a face at Sanji and shaking his head. "I'm a liar after all. Though, your face was pretty priceless too."

* * *

><p>Luffy watched as Zoro practiced in the dojo.<p>

Previously, Luffy had never been allowed to watch him practice because of how distracting he could be, but now here Luffy sat.

Though the problem of distraction wasn't exactly solved because even though Luffy's quiet, he sits in the most provocative ways and doesn't even know it. However, when he _did_ figure it out, he began doing it on deliberately so Zoro sheaths his swords in favour of shoving Luffy against a wall and wiping that smug look off his face.

"Why d'you come at 9:30 instead of just doing it tomorrow when we're at school?" Luffy inquires sleepily from the sidelines.

"Because it's always so fucking noisy." Zoro says simply, placing his katana's on a black and red rack towards the back of the room.

Luffy jumps to his feet when Zoro saunters to his side, shrugging on his jumper.

He quickly grabs Zoro's lapels and hauls him down for a quick kiss before releasing him and making a face.

"Ew Zoro's all sweaty!"

Zoro snorted. "What did you expect?"

Luffy chuckled and grabs Zoro's bag that looks distinctly like a gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Let's go let's go let's go! I'm hungry!"

Zoro grimaces, opening the dojo doors. "You're _always_ hungry."

"But I'm reaaaallly hungry right now because watching you train made me hungry."

Zoro makes a face at Luffy's twisted logic and delivers a skilled whack to the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

Zoro chuckles and lets his arm flop over Luffy's shoulder. He pulls him close, trailing his lips against the tip of Luffy's ear.

Luffy laughed delightedly, an arm wrapping around Zoro's waist as they leave the school campus, the sun long since set.

"Oi! I thought you didn't like doing mushy stuff in public!"

Zoro hums against his ear. "But nobody's around."

Luffy lifts his free hand and presses it against Zoro's chest and halts their walking. He then steps forward so he's standing in front of Zoro.

"Does that mean I can kiss Zoro then?"

Zoro feels his cheeks begin to heat up, his heart giving a leap in his chest.

With a cursory glance, Zoro makes a face, cheeks vaguely red.

"S-Sure..."

Luffy grins, lifting his hands and cupping Zoro's cheeks. Zoro was so cute when he got all embarrassed like this.

He stroked his thumbs over Zoro's cheek bones and stepped on tiptoe, tilting his head to press his lips gently to Zoro's.

Zoro was slow to respond at first, probably still cautious about his surroundings, but soon he gave in and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist, tilting his own head to deepen the kiss and pulling them closer together, forcing Luffy's arms to twine around his neck.

Upon hearing footsteps here and there, Zoro pulls back from Luffy, turning his head to find the source of the sound.

Luffy chuckles, releasing Zoro's neck.

"Oi Zoro c'mon, not everyone is stalking us."

"I never said that!"

Luffy snorts. "Whenever we're out together and it's dark, Zoro always freaks out."

Zoro huffs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, stalking off.

Luffy chortles and hurries to catch up, quickly linking his arm with Zoro and snuggling against him.

"When does Zoro think he'll get his keys?"

"Probably next week, so I'll crash with you if that's okay?"

Luffy snorts. "Of course stupid."

Zoro smirks. "Dunno how Usopp feels though."

"Shishishi~ I think Usopp's fine with it since I love Zoro."

He didn't understand why Zoro's pace faltered until he fully comprehended what he just said.

He paused too, blinking down at the zebra crossing, eyes wide and heart thudding.

He wouldn't take back what he said because he meant it, and Luffy always told the truth, but he didn't know how Zoro would react and he wished he'd thought about that before blurting it out.

After all, he'd never told Zoro that he 'liked' him. They never really exchanged those words, even if they felt them.

But maybe it was too fast for Zoro.

Their walk slowed to a halt and Luffy turned to look up at Zoro cautiously.

"Uh– I–" Luffy wracked his brain for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. "I was just saying that because Zoro's really special and I wanna be with him all the time 'n I know I never said I liked Zoro or anything but I really do and–" he knew he was babbling, but he couldn't think of what to say to Zoro's stunned face which, unbeknownst to Luffy who was practically dealing with tunnel vision, was softening and a smile was pulling at his lips.

"Oi, Luffy," Luffy looked up at Zoro finally, but he couldn't see him, there was a blinding light obscuring his vision and suddenly he was shoved backwards, a loud screeching noise threatening to burst his ear drums along with the sound of his name yelled as he fell back against the asphalt hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

The blow to his head of which must have narrowly missed the curb, made his vision blur and the pain forced him to clamp a hand over his mouth trying to block out the urge to puke.

When his head cleared enough so that he could see straight without the world shaking and the lights blinding him, he saw a sleek black Audi, wheels turned above black skid marks, the headlights burning brightly and illuminating a sight that nearly made him keel over with shock as he cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **... :]

Thanks for all the reviews guys! You really make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**When In Doubt**

Chapter 6

"Why weren't you watching where you were going?!" Luffy yelled, slamming his hands down on the cars rolled down window. "You could see us couldn't you?! You had lights on!"

"Sir!" The paramedic called for the umpteenth time. "Are you friend or family?"

Luffy felt his heart gallop and his stomach flip uncomfortably.

"No!" He yelled desperately, rubbing the blood out of his eyes as well as the significant amount of liquid that's welled up there, dripping and dampening his cheeks. "You gotta let me ride with Zoro!"

"Alright alright," the paramedic said finally, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this kid.

Luffy cast a glance at the Audi driver, the feeling of hate that had bubbled within him soon subsiding when he saw the guilt and fear on that person's face.

* * *

><p>"Luffy, I'm fine seriously." Zoro tried, lifting a hand and embedding it in Luffy's messy locks.<p>

"Zoro almost died!" Luffy mumbled miserably, looking up at Zoro with shining eyes.

"Oi I didn't," Zoro insisted. "If anyone got really hurt, it was you—sorry about that by the way, you weren't listening so I kinda had to shove you."

Luffy crawled onto the hospital bed, laying next to Zoro with his head against his chest and arm slung lightly over his waist.

"If I hadn't said I loved Zoro then Zoro wouldn't have been so surprised and hit by a car." Luffy mumbled miserably against Zoro's chest, arm tightening slightly on his waist. Zoro supposed that under different circumstances, that would actually be funny.

"Oi stupid," Zoro grumbled, a hand falling against Luffy's head and yanking at his hair until the younger looked up at him. "Why're you apologising for that? And I didn't get hit- not seriously anyway."

Luffy pulled himself closer and propped himself up on his hands so that his torso was elevated and he was face to face with Zoro.

"But now, Zoro's safe." He mumbled, leaning forward and nuzzling Zoro's nose.

"I love Zoro," he whispers. "And it's okay if Zoro doesn't love me back."

He felt a hand slap against his head and he yelped, giving Zoro a hurt and confused look.

He put an arm around Luffy's neck and pulled him close, stroking the back of his head with his hand. "I love you too dumbass."

Luffy welcomed the warmth in his cheeks, his lips stretching into a smile.

"How sickeningly romantic."

Both looked up to see Sanji and Usopp in the doorway, Usopp's face twisted in worry and Sanji's face softening into relief.

"Oh, shit cook. Talk about a mood killer."

"What? Zoro you're okay?!"

Zoro turned to Usopp and made a face.

"We got a call from a very worried Luffy saying Zoro died." Sanji mumbled.

Zoro looked at Luffy with an eyebrow raised. "Well no... I'm alive. And I'm fine, I don't know why they insisted I stay here for so long."

Usopp let out a groan and gave Luffy a look. "Don't scare us like that!"

Luffy, who had drooped against the older man with his head snuggled in the crook of Zoro's neck, made a slight noise that signaled he was a sleep.

Zoro chuckled and threaded a hand through Luffy's dark locks and let the other pull him close, resting on his back.

"He was probably up all night waiting for you to wake up. You can really knock out a person who has moss for brains."

Zoro ignored the blonde in favour of lifting Luffy's chin with the hand that was previously on his back and pressing a light kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Soon, after a lot of swearing and some sweet talking on Sanji's part, Zoro finally managed to convince his doctor—his _female_ doctor—that he was fine and could leave.

She was hesitant at first and made him undergo a thorough check up before even considering letting him get out of bed.

Sanji was convinced it was because she had a thing for him, which was probably not entirely false judging by the way she touched him and talked to him, both with utmost care and grace, and the occasional bat of an eyelid that Zoro continued to miss completely.

Luffy obviously got irritated that someone was making eyes at _his_ man and ended up glaring outright at the woman until she finally cleared Zoro and left the room with cautious glances over her shoulder.

Usopp and Sanji went on ahead back to the apartment that Usopp didn't know _who_ it belonged to anymore because all four of them practically lived there, promising food that made Luffy's stomach sing.

"I swear I'm not going to keel over and die." Zoro sighed, shrugging on his jacket and raking a hand through his hair. "But I do need a shower."

Luffy bit his bottom lip.

"Oi stop looking so damn maudlin. It's not your fault that car clipped me okay?"

"But it _is_ my fault!"

Zoro sighed again, taking Luffy's hand and weaving their fingers together before tugging him out of the hospital.

Luffy couldn't help grin smugly when they passed that female doctor.

Zoro was his, after all.

* * *

><p>"Luffy it wasn't even serious. I just hit my head that's it, I don't even have a bruise so would you quit beating yourself up about it?"<p>

Luffy fiddled with the keys in the door, the lock finally giving way after a solid fifteen seconds of shoving and pulling.

Usopp and Sanji must've stepped out to shop which would explain why the door was locked.

Upon entering, Zoro dropped his gym bag on the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Zoro's okay?"

Zoro groans as he begins stripping off his shirt. "Luffy stop or I swear I'll toss you outta your own window."

Luffy chuckled and trotted over to the bathroom doorway. "Does Zoro need help? I could wash Zoro's back?"

Zoro dropped his shirt to the floor and he examined Luffy's features for any hidden ulterior motive.

Seeing he wasn't swaying his boyfriend, Luffy took a different approach.

"I'll shut up about the accident."

"Done."

Luffy gleefully walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Zoro stripped off the rest of his clothes, towel lazily slung around his midsection as he perched on the little red stool, Luffy scrubbing away at his back after discarding his own clothing as the bath ran in the background.

"Zoro's all tense," Luffy pointed out as he worked his fingers over Zoro's shoulder blades.

"Cause you've been pestering me all day."

"It's only cause I was worried about Zoro." Luffy said defensively, hitting Zoro's shoulder before sliding his arms around his neck.

After showering off, Zoro slid into the bath and laid against the back, letting out a breath.

Luffy climbs in haphazardly, splashing water here there and everywhere, and it takes a few feet to the face on Zoro's part before he finally gets situated, perched between Zoro's legs and leaning against his chest, arms propped comfortably on Zoro's elevated knees.

"Nngh- it's too small in here asshole get out."

"Nooooo wanna bath with Zoro!"

"What about my peace?"

"I said I'd stop talking about the accident nothing else."

Zoro snorted, craning his neck to press a kiss to Luffy's cheek. "Looks like I got the short end of the stick."

Luffy chuckled.

"Oi Luffy quit moving around so much! My towel is fucking soaked enough. Some of us would like to get _dry_ when we get out."

"But Zoro doesn't need one when it's just me."

Zoro grabbed Luffy around the waist before he could slosh around anymore, holding him against his chest. "Well I don't wanna walk outta here with my junk hanging loose for that shit swirl brow and Usopp to see."

Luffy ponders this. "Yeah. I'm the only one who gets to see naked Zoro."

Zoro snorted.

* * *

><p>Once home, two shopping bags in each hand, Usopp snickered at the sight.<p>

Zoro was sleeping right way up on the couch, a book covering his face as Luffy lay prone, one leg swung over Zoro's shoulder and the other over his knee. Luffy was obviously wearing one of Zoro's shirts because Usopp had seen Zoro wearing it before. Both of them were snoring.

_Nnngh... that's really cute..._ he thought reluctantly.

With a snort, Sanji walked in, closing the door when Usopp entered as well.

He considered slamming the door to wake the couple up, but he decided not to in favour of having some alone time with Usopp who had well and truly been avoiding him.

Both of them had gotten the call from Luffy and both had rushed to the hospital. It was at that fateful moment that they met there, outside the hospital doors.

He could tell Usopp was considering going in without him or straight out pretending he didn't see him, but they ended up going together when he called Usopp's name, mostly out of instinct. It's more like the younger man's name just slipped from his lips naturally.

Whatever the case, Usopp had been awkward and looking everywhere but Sanji and fiddling with every article of his clothing and his hands.

"Would you stop that? People here are going to think you are in dire need of a piss."

If Usopp had been his usual self and if Usopp hadn't been intending to avoid him like the plague, Usopp would have laughed, and when he didn't, it was quite obvious he was mad. Or sad. Or both.

But Sanji had no idea what he could of done to anger him or sadden him.

And that pissed him off.

Maybe it was because he touched him too much. Maybe Usopp didn't like that. But he never said anything against it so Sanji had assumed it was okay.

But if Usopp had a problem, he should tell him rather then making him suffer trying to find out what he did wrong.

It upset him that Usopp stopped texting him everyday, that Usopp no longer called him over or rang him at ridiculous hours in the morning because of a new project he just thought up and he hated it most when Usopp wouldn't talk to him. Being ignored by Usopp was as bad as being yelled at by him.

Even though he was angry and he wanted to slam Usopp up against the wall to get the truth out of him, he cherished their friendship too much to ever hurt the long nose and he didn't want to see their friendship disappear as it was slowly, fading through his fingers. Losing his cool would also evidently worsen the situation.

He helped Usopp unload the shopping, careful not to accidentally touch the younger man in fear of aggravating the situation further.

The unloading went with ease and Sanji started on the meal.

He was thinking of steak café de Paris for dinner today. Out of all Sanji's French cuisines, Usopp liked that particular dish the most.

Maybe Sanji needed to show he cared from a distance and without any form of physical contact.

He began with the sauce, readying the crème, herbs and corn flower.

He could tell that Usopp was getting ready to leave, and he desperately needed a reason for making him stay.

"Usopp, would you mind cutting a few onions for me?"

Usopp halted in the doorway. Sanji could tell that he was seeing through this. Sanji cooked everything himself and never asked for help. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see something was up.

"Sure..."

Usopp cautiously took a knife and began slicing the onion into half moons.

"Say Usopp," Sanji began, pulling a pot out of the cupboard above. "What's been bothering you?"

He saw Usopp flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing," Usopp mumbled sheepishly. "Why would you say that?"

Sanji felt his blood prickle beneath his skin. "Usopp I'm not fucking blind okay?"

He automatically felt bad about snapping and bit his bottom lip when Usopp directed his gaze back at the onions with a miserable expression.

"Look... Usopp I—"

"Ouch! Shit!"

Sanji turned, alarmed, preparing himself to see hacked fingers. "What?!"

"Fucking onions making my eyes sting!"

Sanji bit back a laugh.

"Don't laugh you asshole!"

"Oi oi don't rub at it! Here," Sanji wet a fresh soft kitchen cloth and cupped Usopp's cheek, dabbing the cool cloth at his eyes.

Usopp whimpered, flailing a little when the cold towel touched his closed eye lid.

"Don't poke my eye out."

Sanji chuckled. "Don't be a dumbshit, of course I won't poke your eye out."

Without even noticing, they had been talking normally again, and Sanji's movements faltered for a second, heat swelling in his chest.

Suddenly, Sanji felt an overwhelming impulse to kiss the younger man, so much so that he was actually leaning down towards him.

Mere centimetres from his lips, Sanji stopped and pulled back, eye slightly widened.

"Oi Sanji? Why'd you stop? IS MY EYE NUMB?"

Sanji laughed, continuing his dabbing. "No, it isn't."

Sanji then dropped his hand and backed up a bit, feeling something akin to adrenaline rushing through his veins after being so close to Usopp.

Usopp blinked slowly and cautiously opened his eyes full, heaving a breath of relief when the sting was gone. "Ugh, you can cut those things from now on." He grumbled, fiddling around with Sanji's ingredients to find something else to cut up that wouldn't harm him.

Sanji, baffled for a moment, smiled.

Usopp was staying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was never really going to kill Zoro, however my older sis and I had very interesting scenarios planned for the moss head. We must've been high on air or something because my mother said we were both cracking our shit laughing about dropping a piano on Zoro's head when he's laying on the asphalt after telling Luffy that 'your love is music to my ears'.

I swear I don't remember any of that.

I would never drop a piano on Zoro's head.


End file.
